The present invention relates to processes for the preparation of (2R, 2-alpha-R)-4-benzyl-2-[1-[3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]ethoxy-1,4-oxazin-3-one which is useful as an intermediate in the preparation of certain therapeutic agents. In particular, the present invention provides a process for the preparation of (2R, 2-alpha-R)-4-benzyl-2-[1-[3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]ethoxy-1,4-oxazin-3-one which is an intermediate in the synthesis of pharmaceutical compounds which are substance P (neurokinin-1) receptor antagonists.
The preparation of (2R, 2-alpha-R)-4-benzyl-2-[1-[3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]ethoxy-1,4-oxazin-3-one has not been previously disclosed and the present invention provides effective methodology for the preparation of (2R, 2-alpha-R)-4-benzyl-2-[1-[3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]ethoxy-1,4-oxazin-3-one in relatively high yield and purity.
It will be appreciated that (2R, 2-alpha-R)-4-benzyl-2-[1-[3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]ethoxy-1,4-oxazin-3-one is an important intermediate for a particularly useful class of therapeutic agents. As such, there is a need for the development of a process for the preparation of (2R, 2-alpha-R)-4-benzyl-2-[1-[3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]ethoxy-1,4-oxazin-3-one which is readily amenable to scale-up, uses cost-effective and readily available reagents and which is therefore capable of practical application to large scale manufacture.
Accordingly, the subject invention provides a process for the preparation of (2R, 2-alpha-R)-4-benzyl-2-[1-[3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]ethoxy-1,4-oxazin-3-one via a very simple, short, relatively inexpensive and highly efficient synthesis.
The present invention concerns (2R, 2-alpha-R)-4-benzyl-2-[1-[3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]ethoxy-1,4-oxazin-3-one and processes for the preparation therof. The present invention further relates to novel processes for the preparation of a compound of the formula: 
This compound is an intermediate in the synthesis of compounds which possess pharmacological activity. In particular, such compounds are substance P (neurokinin-1) receptor antagonists which are useful e.g., in the treatment of psychiatric disorders, inflammatory diseases, and emesis.